A Sirius Plan
by Starlight623
Summary: During Harry's sixth year, Sirius who is a free and alive man decides to take it upon himself to bring Harry and Hermione together. Completed.
1. A Sirius Problem

Disclaimer: Don't we know it by heart now? None of this is mine. Not a drop or a speck. Therefore no money is being made from it. Not a drop or a speck. Please enjoy!!  
  
A/N: Yeah, I just can't bring myself to keep Sirius dead. So, he's alive and well in this story and a free man at that! And now he's determined to get his godson with the girl of his dreams. Will Harry and Hermione cooperate?  
  
Told in Sirius' POV (a new one for me).  
  
Please Read & Review!!  
  
Harry's sixth year was beginning the same as the rest ... with one small change. This time, he had a legal guardian with him. That's right, the summer in between fifth and sixth year's, we caught that rat (please excuse the pun) Peter Pettigrew and I was exonerated. Now, I was able to ride the Hogwarts Express with Harry and his friends. I didn't have a specific reason other than I dearly missed that old train.  
As we walked into the Entrance Hall, my breath caught in my throat. I was actually walking into my Alma Mater a free man (and as a man at that, not my scruffy alter ego). Hermione gave me a quick squeeze before we went up to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady flinched a bit at the sight of me, and I can't really blame her. Harry assured her that everything was ok and this was perfectly legal. She tentatively said ok and let us all in.  
Tears came to my eyes as we entered the Common Room. Nothing had changed.  
"Harry, I'm going to take my stuff up and then go meet Lavender, ok?" Ron said.  
"Yeah, sure, Ron. We'll catch up with you later," Harry replied. And Ron was off.  
"I think I'm going to take Crookshanks up as well. I'll be right back down and then we can get ready for the Great Feast, ok?" Hermione said, flashing Harry a bright smile.  
"Um, fine, Hermione," Harry stammered back.  
As Hermione walked away, I could see my godson watching her backside.  
"Careful, Harry. One would think you aren't having very gentlemanly thoughts of young Hermione," I said.  
"Huh? What?" was all he could reply.  
"Harry, just admit it to me, I can relate. You like her, don't you?"  
"More than I can put into words."  
"Good Lord, Harry. Do you love her?" I asked, quite shocked that he could be having such strong feelings so young. But then, why should I be shocked, it was in his genes.  
"I don't know, Sirius. I don't know what love it. I haven't had a lot of practice at it."  
I winced at that comment. If not for a tragic misunderstanding, Harry would know love. I would have made sure of it.  
"I'm so sorry," was all I could tell him.  
"Sirius, you can't blame yourself. You wanted to take me, but circumstances just didn't allow. It's not your fault the Dursleys are selfish pigs."  
"I know. But I'll tell you one thing, deep love is in your history. Your grandparents (both sets) were perfect couples. And well, you've heard the stories of your parents. Why don't you tell me how you feel about Hermione? I'll tell you if it's love or not."  
"Suddenly you're the expert?" Harry jabbed with a grin.  
"Hey, I may have been the most fickle of the Marauders, but I think I can tell what love is, thank you very much."  
"Ok, ok. Well, when I see her, my heart skips a beat. When she speaks, even when it's to yell at me, it sounds like an angel singing. When she starts twirling her hair and biting her lip when she's thinking about a particularly difficult Arithmancy problem, I just want to kiss those lips and .... Well, you get the point," he said with a blush.  
I smiled. He was a sixteen year old boy for goodness sakes. I didn't blame him for wanting her like that, it was just strange for me since I really only began to know him a few years back. Last I really remembered, he was a year old and sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms.  
"Harry, my boy, I'm sorry to tell you, but you've got it bad. Any chance she feels the same?"  
"Are you crazy?!"  
"It's widely rumored."  
"Come on, Sirius. Why would a great girl like that want me? She deserves so much more."  
"What's wrong with you? You've got looks, personality, and let's face it, quite a bank account!"  
"She wouldn't be the type to go for money," Harry said, almost wistfully. "She'll need someone who can think like her."  
"You're smart!" I protested.  
"No, not like her. She's Ravenclaw smart. I'm just not on her level. I'm not in her league," he sighed and stared into the fire.  
Right then and there, I vowed to work my magic and find a way to bring these two together. I had my suspicions that she had similar feelings for my dear godson and if she was anything like Lily (like I knew she was), I knew I they would make an amazing couple.  
As Hermione came back down the stairs, looking straight at Harry, the gears were turning in my head and I knew it was going to be an interesting year. 


	2. A Sirius Challenge

A/N:  Ok, slight title change due to some conflicts.  Didn't realize there was another "Sirius Affair" out there.  Again, my apologies to the author.  So, same story here, just new title.

This story is eventually going to reference some movie moments that aren't really book canon, but they were just so darn cute anyway. 

Also, to clear up any confusion, in this story, Sirius obviously didn't die that night in the DOM.  He escaped with everyone else.  Feel free to use your imaginations how.  I'm just gonna focus on this.  And he's allowed to roam freely now that he's been cleared.  Dumbledore of course has no problem letting him in.  That lovable old wizard has a soft heart for the troublemakers.  Sirius missed the majority of his godson's youth and he'd like to begin to make up for it.  And since it's fan _fiction_, I really don't see it being that big of a deal.

Ok, back to the story …

            After I left Hogwarts that night, I was quite full and happy for it, but deep in thought as to how I was going to get those two stubborn kids together.  It was SO obvious that they were in love, but neither one of them could see it.  I decided that this matter was going to take further research.

            I needed to find others that would tell me all about Harry and Hermione's pasts, both together and apart.  I knew enough about Harry's upbringing, so I needed some clues as to Hermione's.  Muggles were such a challenge to me, but I wanted to see just how much she really was like Lily.

            But, honestly, it wasn't like I was going to just call up her parents.  So I needed the next best thing … close friends.

            Unfortunately, one of those two was the other person I was trying to set up.  I was hoping that Ron would provide the clues I was hoping for, otherwise I would have to talk to that Parvati and Lavender pair and that just didn't seem like a good idea to me.

            It wasn't until the Christmas holiday that I got my chance.  I invited Hermione, Harry and Ron to Grimmauld Place.  Mrs. Weasley, however, was slightly unsure that I was a suitable guardian.  I don't know whether it was Ron or Harry's pleadings that finally broke her, but the trio was now standing in front of me.  Each of their faces said, "ok, now what?"

            Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

            Luckily that dear Hermione spoke up. 

            "Harry, I saw a wizard's chess board in the library.  Perhaps you and Ron could play while Sirius gives me the VIP tour of those smashing books!"

            "Yeah, Hermione, that sounds great.  Let's go, Ron."

            I could have kissed that girl, if not for the illegalities and the fact that I wanted her for my godson.

            I gave her a silent "thank you" and we all moved to the library.

            "Pity Lavender couldn't have made it," I said nonchalantly to Ron as his queen smashed Harry's pawn to bits.

            "Yeah.  I miss her already, but her family was going to France for Christmas."

            Truth be told, I really was upset she wasn't there.  I was hoping she would break up the "Trio time" and give me a chance to push "Couple time."  But it wasn't meant to be. 

            I needed to get Ron alone to talk to him, but he was _always_ with the other two.  Desperate times were going to call for desperate measures.

            I waited outside the bathroom for him.

            "Ron!" I cried as the door was opened.  "I was afraid you had drown in there.  Took you forever!"

            The poor kid nearly jumped out of his skin (and the towel he was wearing – thank Merlin that stayed on).

            "Sirius!  Bloody hell!  Are you trying to kill me?"

            "No, I'm trying to get you away from Harry and Hermione for one bloody moment."

            Ron gave me an extremely puzzled look.  The one Hermione always gave an exasperated sigh to.

            "Listen, I need to tell me about Hermione."

            "Hermione?  What about her?" he asked.

            "Just anything.  I mean, she's Muggle-born, so that has to make her different, right?"

            "Why are you asking?"

            Damn, this kid was curious.

            "Look, I'm Harry's legal guardian.  I'm curious about his friends.  I want to be able to talk to him and know whom he's talking about.  I'm a concerned parent."

            "You've known Hermione for like 2 years now."

            "Not as well as you guys," I said, almost through gritted teeth.

            Ron shrugged.  "Ok, then.  Well, Hermione is a trip.  I mean, she really is both ends of the spectrum.  One minute, she's the sweetest girl in the world.  A really nice person, you know?  And the next, she wants to choke you and vice versa!  I mean, she can be a real bit—"

            "Ok, Ron!" I interrupted.  "I get the point.  Hermione's got a really full personality.  But what else can you tell me?"

            "She … um … has brown hair."

            "Yes, I noticed that."

            "Hermione loves books!"

            "Ron, any idiot can see that.  Is that all you can tell me about your best friend?"

            "Look, I love Hermione, really I do.  But as a sister.  And I couldn't tell you much about my biological sister either.  I'm really sorry."

            Suddenly I realized why it would never work with Ron and Hermione.  He didn't know anything about her.  I believed him that he loved her like a sister, but whoa, that was it.  Harry knew about Hermione's soul.  Ron knew about her obvious traits.

            "Ok, Ron.  Thanks for your help.  And listen, don't tell Harry and Hermione that I was asking, ok?  I just want to make it seem like I really pay attention."

            He nodded and yawned.

            "Go to bed.  And thanks again for your help."

            "Good night, Sirius."

            "Night, Ron."

            This was going to take some more digging, I could see.  Well, digging was going to be the easy part.  It was making the plan that was going to be hard.  That's ok.  I had the rest of the school year to work.


	3. A Sirius Flashback

A/N: I'm so glad most of you found the humor in the last chapter and saw that I was proving a point with it. My many thanks to all those who are reviewing.

Also, my apologies for the short chapters. I feel pretty hypocritical writing short ones when I hate to read them, but we've been moving lately and my time is short. I'll be trying to write longer ones.

This chapter is for all the Lily/James shippers out there. Just a fun little look back, so break out your time turners!

* * *

After the Christmas holiday disaster, I began to think I needed to scrap the original plan and go to Plan B. Hermione being a Muggle was irrelevant, I just needed to find out about the two of them. And Ron was obviously going to be no help. 

So I decided to find a different source, one who knew them well, but on a broader scope.

I turned to my old friend Remus.

When I showed up at his flat, he probably had some suspicions.

"Padfoot? What are you doing here?" he asked, closing the door behind us.

"What? Can't I visit an old friend?"

"No, normally, there's a catch. What is it this time?"

"Moony! I'm shocked and hurt. What makes you think such a thing?"

"I know you."

"Ok fine. You win. I just want to know about Harry and Hermione."

"What about them?" Remus asked with a puzzled look similar to Ron's. Merlin, did it have to be this difficult?

"Anything that will help me get them together," I admitted.

"Are you serious?!"

"On a daily basis, yes. Or so my birth certificate would have me believe," I said, with a smirk on my face. Ah, that one never got old.

"You know perfectly well what I meant, _Sirius_. What makes you think they should even be together?"

"Remus, old friend. Do you not remember our Marauder days?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Do you remember our old friend Prongs?"

"Of course I remember James. I see him every time I see Harry," he said.

"Perfect. Now, perhaps you recall his beautiful wife and the person who got them together," I said, pride in my tone.

Remus' eyes got huge. "Bloody hell, Padfoot! You want to set up Harry and Hermione!"

"Of course I do! I did a fine job with James and Lily."

My dear friend then burst into laughter right in my face.

"I fail to see what's so bloody funny," I said.

"Oh, Padfoot. Honestly, I love you like a brother, but that night was a complete catastrophe!"

"It was not! James and Lily were a happy couple after that!"

"Sure, sure. But they also spent the next week in the hospital wing. They had enough alone time to fall in love there!"

"Remus, it wasn't that bad."

"Sirius, let me remind you of what happened. I remember that James was more than happy to pine for Lily from afar. However, that was not on your agenda."

Begin Flashback

"Prongs, if you're a true Marauder, then you will ask Lily Evans out!" Sirius yelled from his bed to a downtrodden James.

"Padfoot, I love you like a brother, but never challenge my honor as a Marauder!" James replied as he caught the Snitch he had let out.

"Then grow a pair and ask her out!"

"I can't do that!" James sighed as he flopped onto his bed.

"Why not?"

"Because she's completely out of my league."

"I think she's good enough for you, Prongs," Peter replied, a touch of naivety in his voice.

"Not like that, Peter! I mean that I'm not good enough for her!" James snapped.

"Oh," Peter said softly and embarrassed.

"James, what makes you think that?" Remus asked.

"Oh, come on, Moony. Why would Lily love me? She practically hates me!"

"She's just playing hard to get, Prongs! Witches love to do that. She wants you to chase her," Sirius said.

"I don't know if I'd trust Cyrano's love advice, James," Remus said. "Maybe you should just talk to her. Ask her out on a romantic date."

"Spoken like the poet he is. Trust a werewolf to love moonlit nights," Sirius laughed.

Remus replied with a swift middle finger.

"Touchy, touchy!" Sirius said. "Seriously, Prongs, you're wasting your angst sitting there. At least ask her out and then get turned down before you brood anymore."

James also gave Sirius the finger.

Sirius leapt from his bed. "Well, as much as I love all my adoring fans, I believe that I am off to practice what I preach. I'll be up in the Astronomy Tower if anyone needs me. Have a good night boys," he said as he walked out the door. But before he could leave, he turned around. "James, look, I know I tease you a lot, but I care for you. If Lily Evans is who you want, then I'm willing to bet that Lily Evans is who you get."

And with that, he left. James gave an uneasy smile to Remus and Peter, wondering just what Sirius meant by that.

A week passed before James got an answer. The Yule Ball was that night and the Marauders could just see the gears turning in Sirius' head.

"Padfoot, you are going to be on your best behavior tonight, right?" Remus said, practically pleading.

"Moony, I solemnly swear!" Sirius replied, holding up his right hand.

"And …?"

"And nothing, Remus!"

Remus gave him a questioning look and walked away.

"Ok, so I lied," Sirius said to himself. "I do solemnly swear, though. That I'm up to no good!" And with that, he went in search of James.

He found him by the punch bowl, talking to the keeper from the Gryffindor team.

"James, I really need to talk to you. This is super important!" he said, pulling James away.

"Sirius, can't you see that I was talking to him?"

"Prongs, you have to see this. I just found April McHenry snogging Chad Beaumont!"

"Why do I have to see it? I don't usually like to spy on a Hufflepuff snogfest."

"Where's your sense of adventure? Come on!"

Sirius pulled James away and took him into a far corner of the entrance hall.

"Padfoot, what the hell is this about?"

"James, just do me a huge favor and stand right there, ok?"

"But –"

"No buts. Please."

"Ok, ok. Just hurry this up."

Sirius ran off to drag Lily Evans out into the hall as well. It took some convincing, but after promising that he'd leave her alone afterwards, she finally came to the hall as well.

"Ok, so, I'm sure you two are wondering why you're here!" Sirius announced to the pair. "Allow me to say what I need to say in magic." Sirius waved his wand to set off the magical firecrackers he had set up to explode and spell out "Lily E. & James P. Forever!" However, something went wrong and after the words flashed, the sparks flew in all directions, causing the dress robes of the unwilling couple to catch fire.

"Lily!" James cried as he fell on top of her in an attempt to put out the flames.

By the time the fire was put out, James and Lily were seriously burned. Luckily, Remus had come out at that time, to do damage control on whatever Sirius was planning, and was able to put out the fire with a simple charm.

James and Lily were taken immediately to the hospital wing for their burns, leaving Sirius and Remus to watch their stretchers go by.

"Sirius, what the hell were you thinking?" Remus asked.

"I wasn't," Sirius replied, hanging his head and coughing from the smoke.

"And you didn't even put the fire out."

"I panicked."

"I see that. Now, this is why I didn't think we should meddle. Let things happen in their own time, ok?"

"You're right, Moony. I should have let Prongs handle things his way. No sloppy black haired, green-eyed godchildren in my future now. Come on, let's go see if they're ok."

When they got to the hospital wing, they found Lily and James lying in a strange purple mist.

"It's to heal the burns," Madam Pomfrey replied. "And I'll thank you two to not bother them while they're resting!"

Remus and Sirius nodded slowly and headed out the door, where they were met by the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, I can explain! Well, actually I can't. My behavior was inexcusable! I could have killed my best friend. I just wanted him to be happy and I knew how much he liked Lily, but she hates him and—"

"Mr. Black!" the headmaster interrupted. "I understand why you did what you did. And I want to impress upon you how foolish it really was. You're best friend could have very well died. However, I think you're guilt just may be punishment enough for now."

"Sir, I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll never do it again. And that you'll get an A on your next Transfiguration essay. We'll talk punishment if those grades take anymore of a dive."

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore just gave him a knowing look and began to enter the hospital wing to see the patients. "Good night, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black."

"Sirius, do you have any idea how lucky you are?" Remus asked.

"Moony, I am going to thank every lucky star out there tonight. I didn't kill James and I'm not getting expelled. Whew!"

"And we've learned what lesson?"

"Don't push so much. Let life happen when it's suppose to. Happy?"

"Very. Now, let's get some sleep. You're going to have a long day explaining this one to James tomorrow."

The next day, the pair went to see their friend, more than relieved to see him looking better … and smiling at Lily?

"Hey there, James! How are you feeling?" Sirius asked as he sat on the next bed.

"Better, no thanks to you," James replied.

"Yeah, I deserved that. I'm so sorry, James. Can you forgive me?"

"Well, I can if Lily can."

Remus smiled. Maybe Sirius' plan came together after all.

"Sirius, I forgive you on one condition," Lily said.

"Anything!"

"Please let me teach you the proper way to charm firecrackers. I'd rather not go through this again."

Sirius smiled and began to laugh. Lily had such a brightness in her eyes, especially when she was looking at James. Maybe his plan had worked after all. Maybe he _would_ have those sloppy black haired, green-eyed godchildren.

A week later, they were able to celebrate a new (and female) member to the Marauders, and Sirius couldn't have been more proud.

End flashback

"See, Remus, it all worked out!" Sirius said.

"I guess technically it did, but please, don't put Harry or Hermione in the hospital!"

"No, I'm not going to try that plan again. But isn't there anything you can tell me about them that would help me?"

"Padfoot, please. Listen to me! Do not try this. Leave it alone. Let life happen! Remember the lesson you learned that night?"

"Moony, this is different. I need to do this for him."

"Ok, but please don't let this be the same disaster," Remus begged.

"Don't worry your tail off. It can't be! The Yule Ball has already passed," I said with a smile that obviously made him worry.

It wouldn't be long now. I had learned from previous mistakes. But this time was going to be just as perfect as the last … without the embarrassing hospital stays.

I was going to make it happen, but I was running out of time.


	4. A Sirius Investigation

A/N:  Ok, I think this will be the next to last chapter.  Seems that my brain has locked up concerning dear Sirius and I don't want to ruin the story by running on and on with stupid ideas.  Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter!

            Well, after hearing Remus' little trip down memory lane, I decided to abandon any plans for flammable spells.  Not that I was planning any!  Of course not!  Ahem.

            Anyway!  This left me to try to do things the old fashioned way.  I was going to have to create a romantic atmosphere for love to blossom.

            I had a few more days left in the Christmas holiday, so I decided to use them.  Bless the Brown family for coming home earlier than expected so that Ron would want to visit Lavender for a few days.  This left me much more "Harry/Hermione" time.

            For now, I was stuck between making dinner or taking them out.  I opted for making dinner myself, since sometimes I still got unwanted publicity in restaurants and such.  I wanted this to just be them.  Plus, there was something else I needed to investigate … Hermione's diary.  I know, I know, it's terrible to do, but I know about girls and their diaries. 

            So, I had to set a plan into motion.  I considered making dinner myself, until I realized that taking them to the hospital right after wouldn't be romantic at all.  Now, one of them nursing the other back to health … nah, too chancy.  I knew that making dinner with magic could be easy enough, but I was looking for perfection.  So I contacted Dobby.  Dear, dear, Dobby.  I told him that I would be more than willing to pay him to make an amazing dinner for Harry and Hermione and he was instantly in agreement.

            "Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger?  Of course Dobby will help!"

            I smiled; this was going to be easy.

            When dinner rolled around, I had to assure Hermione that this was completely paid for and that Dobby even got socks and a cute hat as a tip.

            We all sat to eat and I intently stared at the two.

            "Sirius?  Are you ok?" Harry asked.

            Damn!  Caught planning.

            "Um … well, no.  Not exactly.  I'm not feeling too well.  I think I'll excuse myself early.  But you two!  You stay and eat.  Enjoy dessert!  Dobby made a wonderful pumpkin pie.  Looks delicious.  And I'll … um, I'll see you in the morning."

            "Ok, well, I hope you feel better, Sirius," Harry said.

            "Yes.  Let us know if you need anything," Hermione agreed.

            "No, nothing.  I'm fine – will be fine!" I corrected myself.  I probably sounded like I was delirious with a fever.

            "All right then.  Good night," Hermione said, slightly skeptical.  She was just like Lily to see through me.

            "Good night," I replied and quickly made my way to Hermione's room.  Had to get that diary.

            When I got there, it wasn't too hard to find, but like I suspected, it was charmed shut and locked.

            "Ah, Hermione," I whispered.  "Just like Lily.  Powerful charm, but not powerful enough for a Marauder."  I muttered the spell that we had used to unlock Lily's diary and countless other locks that we shouldn't have.  It was impressive magic that I was surprised Hermione didn't know yet.

            As the lock opened, I felt a pang of guilt.  But this was for a good cause, so I turned to a random page and read.

_September 1, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_            I can't believe it!  I'm back in Hogwarts now with Harry and Ron and our fellow Gryffindors.  I'm so excited.  I was especially glad to see Harry.  He looked so dreadful after just a summer with those awful Dursleys.  I just wanted to hug all his pain away, but I didn't want to embarrass him in front of all the guys._

_            But you know, in spite of looking so under nourished, he still looked hot.  Those green eyes are my weakness.  I think I can get lost for hours in them.  And that hair is just too adorable, no matter what he says.  I can't believe he hasn't noticed my feelings for him.  But, he's got so much on his mind, and I would never distract him from all that he's got going on.  So, I'll keep trying to hide my feelings from him and the rest of the world.  It's getting to be harder and harder, but I have to for his sake.  I refuse to put one more thing on his plate._

_            Ah well, I can tell by the incessant giggling that it's time to review our summers and who Lavender and Parvati snogged for hours on end.  More later._

_            With love,_

_                        Hermione_

            Ah ha!  She did have feelings for him!  I knew it!  I flipped ahead.

_November 25, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_            I can't believe that November is almost over.  Christmas holiday is right around the corner and I just know that Harry will be stuck here alone.  Perhaps I'll ask my parents if he can stay with us.  Look at me, worrying about him so.  It seems like that's all I do.  But after that terrifying time in the DoM, I can't help it.  Even though I almost died, I still feel worse that he went through all of that.  He's shard the "Prophecy" with me after dinner tonight.  He hasn't even told Ron and I don't think he's going to.  Ron can't handle things like that well.  I can't believe it.  What an awful thing to know.  Kill or be killed.  But I know that he'll get through it.  It's what he does.  _

_            I'm so scared for him, though.  What if he doesn't make it?  I don't know what I would do if I lost him.  I'd be losing most of myself as well.  Yet, I remain as positive as I can for his sake.  I have to make him believe that this will be fine.  I can't let his confidence falter any more than it already has.  I will protect him as best I can.  Whether that happens mentally, emotionally or in the battlefield, it doesn't matter.  I will be there for him, no matter the cost.  I love him._

_            Well, I need to get to bed.  Big Transfiguration class tomorrow!_

_            Love from,_

_                        Hermione_

            Wow.  That was a pretty powerful entry.  She actually admitted to loving him.  That was certainly more than I had hoped for.

            Ok, one more and I swore that I was done.  (Geez, this was turning into a drug for me!)  Ooh, yesterday's entry!

_December 22, 1996_

_Dear Diary_

_            Well, it's almost Christmas time and I can't believe that we're here at Grimmauld Place!  We've been here for a while now, but I haven't had time to write.  I've been living in the library (and getting teased about it relentlessly from Ron).  But it's been wonderful!  We're having such fun!  And seeing Harry happy is just making it all the better for me._

_            I hope he likes what I got him.  It was so hard to pick something for him.  I mean, sure, he doesn't have much and all I would have to do it buy him anything to do with Quidditch and it would be fine, but I wanted something more.  I needed it to be memorable.  So, I took my cue from Hagrid and began a scrapbook.  I found everything I could that would be memorable for Harry.  I found some old pictures, a few twigs from the Whomping Willow, the article about the flying car, some Gryffindor emblems, the article about Nicholas Flamel, basically stuff like that.  I just hope he likes it._

_            Oh dear, I hear someone's chess pieces getting pummeled (probably Harry's).  I wish those two would just go to bed!_

_            Love from,_

_                        Hermione_

            If she only knew how memorable that gift was.  Harry showed me that scrapbook over and over, even after Christmas.  Suddenly it occurred to me, if she was so deeply in love with him and he was so deeply in love with her … should I be leaving two teenagers in love with raging hormones alone?  What kind of a godfather was I?!?!

            I quickly re-locked and replaced Hermione's diary and flew down to the dining room.

            As I entered the room, it seemed as though they were leaning in towards each other, but my bursting in interrupted.

            "Sirius!" Hermione screeched.

            "Is everything ok?" Harry said, quickly standing.

            "Um, yes … fine.  I'm very sorry to interrupt you two – I mean, your dessert!  Nothing else, obviously.  Well, I just came down for a glass of … um, water.  And I'll be leaving now."

            "No, that's ok, Sirius.  I was finished anyway," Hermione said.  "Scourgify!"

            The dishes all became instantly clean and she smiled.

            "Well, boys, I'm off to bed.  Good night."  And she left.

            "Um, Harry.  I –"

            "It's ok, Sirius.  Good night."  And he was gone just as suddenly as she was.

            I wandered into the kitchen.  Hell with water, I needed a firewhiskey.  I couldn't believe that I had just stopped what I was working for.  I didn't want it going any further than that kiss, but it was going to happen and I stopped it!!

            "James, what have you left me with?" I wondered aloud.  "I'm trying my best here, but I've been forced to raise your son from 14 on.  Do you know how bloody hard it is to jump in and raise a boy beginning with the teenage angsty years?  I wish you were here, Prongs.  You too, Lily.  I just can't handle this.  Harry's got issues.  I mean, besides the whole Voldemort thing (as if that's not bad enough for a 16 year old), he's got a crush.  He's finally learning love.  But it's with his best friend.  I'm sure you know her; she's the girl with all the hair – well, it's getting better now.  And I know she loves him back, but how am I supposed to get them to realize their feelings without ratting out the other person?  And if that's not bad enough, it looked as though they made have been having a moment and I interrupted it.  Talk about your screw-ups.  It's hard to be the grown up, guys.  A new generation of Marauder's … hard to believe. 

            "Still you should be so proud of him.  He's a great kid – excuse me – young man.  He's smart, brave, funny, and he's the spitting image of you, James.  Except for Lily's eyes.  Sometimes it's painful to see him, because it makes me think of you two.  But, then it's like having you back at the same time.  I don't know, guys.  Where do I go from here?"

            "Sirius, who are you talking to?" Harry asked from the doorway.

            "Harry!  What are you doing back here?"

            "I've come for a glass of water.  Are you ok?  Who were you talking to?"

            "Don't laugh, but I was talking to your parents."

            "I would never laugh at that.  I do it all the time," Harry said.

            "They're pretty good listeners, but poor conversationalists," I joked.

            Harry smiled a little.

            "What were you three talking about?" he asked.

            "You.  How proud we all are of you.  And how quickly you're growing.  None of us like it, so stop it!"

            "I'll see about that," he said with a chuckle.

            "I meant it, you know.  How proud we all are.  I know they are.  You're an amazing young man, Harry.  Just remember that."

            "I will."

            "Good.  Now, get back to bed before you're parents yell at me for poor parenting."

            "Sirius, have I ever told you that you're strange?" he asked.

            "Yes.  And I have yet to believe you."

            "Good night, Sirius."

            "Good night, Harry.  And Harry?"

            He turned around.

            "I'm sorry about earlier."

            "I know.  It's ok.  Maybe there'll be another chance."  He shrugged and left.

            I looked up as if to say good night to my friends in the beyond and shrugged as well. 

            Looks like it was back to the drawing board.


	5. A Siriusly Happy Ending

A/N: Just a reminder: Sirius is not dead and not imprisoned in this story. I guess it's AU because of it, but I just want to clear up the confusion.

Also, I completely forgot to thank Jen in the last chapter for the diary idea. Thanks so much!!

Ok, this is the last chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews!

* * *

After my midnight firewhiskey and my chat with Lily and James, I wandered up to my room. A dim light stretched from the bottom of Hermione's door. I couldn't decide if she was reading to clear her head or writing in her diary about the evening's events.

A light came from Harry's door as well. Yet, I heard talking. I knew those two better than to think they were in the same room; they would still be too embarrassed to see the other. So, being the nosy godfather that I am, I crouched down and turned into Snuffles for better hearing.

"I don't know, Mum. I just wish you were here to tell me what to do. I'm sure Sirius was quite the ladies' man in his day, but I don't think he would have any great advice about Hermione. She's different than any other girl. She's … I can't even begin to describe her."

So Harry wasn't lying when he said he spoke to his parents as well.

"It's really not fair, you know? I'm trying to figure out how I'm supposed to take down one of the world's greatest evils, get through my classes and win the heart of the girl I love, and I'm only 16! I think I was close tonight with Hermione, but we got interrupted. It was strange, we were both just talking and we both started to say something at the same time. We started laughing and then both said, 'sorry, you go.' Then she dropped her napkin. We both went to pick it up and bumped heads. We just seemed to look at each other and started to lean in. It was freaky the way it happened. But then Sirius came in and we got startled, I guess."

If I were in human form, I would have blushed. I really derailed that train.

"I don't blame him, though. I mean, it is his house. Maybe this is fate's way of telling me that it's just not meant to be. But there's nothing that I would like more right now. I need something like this. I feel like I've learned so much since she's come into my life. And not just the magic facts she stuffs into my head. I'm learning about life and love and myself. I've never felt love like this before. I mean, I know you guys loved me and Sirius loves me, and I give that love back, but this is so different. Now this is when I wish Dad were here. I can easily talk to Sirius about this, and we have, but it would just be so great if I could talk to my father. Well, I should get to sleep now. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, so who knows what Sirius has planned. Thanks for listening, Mum and Dad. Good night."

The light from Harry's room went out and I sighed. I transformed back to a human and went to my room. I was at a loss. Harry loved Hermione. Hermione loved Harry. It seemed like it should be the easiest thing in the world to just get them together. I mean, with James and Lily, they hated each other at first, so there was the challenge. Now, my challenge was that they loved each other? How did that work?

I slipped under the covers and said a silent prayer that this would work out somehow.

The next morning was rough, despite the fact that it was Christmas Eve. There was no Ron to be the in-between, so that left me. Breakfast was eerily quiet.

It wasn't that anyone was angry or ignoring, it was just awkward silence. That "Now what?" kind of deal.

"So, Harry, Hermione, would you guys be up for a trip to Diagon Alley? It's really beautifully decorated for Christmas. Plus, I need to pick up a few things and I know Hermione would love an excuse to get to Flourish and Blotts. And Harry, weren't you saying that you'd like to get some supplies for your broom?"

"Yes. I think a trip to Diagon Alley would be fine," he mumbled.

"There is a new book I would like to get," Hermione piped up. "I'd like to go."

"Good. Then it's settled. Let's finish breakfast and get ready to go," I said.

'Anything to get away from this silence,' I thought to myself.

Once we were ready to go, we all stood by the fireplace. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they wished they could Apparate.

"Ok, who's going first?" I asked.

"Um, I'll go," Harry volunteered reluctantly. He took his Floo Powder and was gone.

"Hermione, are you ok?" I asked quickly as she stepped into the fireplace.

"I am, Sirius. Just confused, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. If you need to talk, I'm here."

"I know. Thanks. Diagon Alley!"

And then she was gone as well. Looking back, letting her get into the fireplace first really gave her an escape route I wasn't planning on. Damn, these kids were getting smarter and smarter.

Once we got there, nothing was really changing and it was driving me _crazy_.

We stopped in Flourish and Blotts and Hermione took off.

"Harry, don't you think it's time to talk to her?" I asked.

"Do you know how difficult that will be?" he replied.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't do it."

"I know, I know. But she's Hermione. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"How do you know that it will ruin it? Perhaps it'll strengthen it. Add a new level to it."

Harry shrugged.

"Look. I'd like to think that I know witches. And I really think she wants this as much as you do. Besides, it looked like I was interrupting a sweet little kiss in the dining room."

Harry blushed a crimson that matched his Gryffindor colors.

"I just wish I knew how to follow through," he admitted.

"I think you'll know the right moment. But, Harry, I seriously think you'll regret it if you don't find out where this could go."

"_Seriously_?" he asked just as sarcastically as his father used to.

"Yes, wise guy. Seriously, Siriusly, however you want to spell it. I just know that you should do this. Find out what a great couple you could make."

Just then Hermione appeared with an armful of books and was approaching the counter.

"Ok, Romeo. Go help Juliet," I said, pushing him a bit.

He quickly went to her aid and I began to find hope.

He carried a bag of her books (Merlin, that girl could read!) and we walked to Quality Quidditch Supplies. At least by this time, they were speaking. Nothing tremendous, but it was better than nothing.

Harry suddenly remembered that he didn't buy Hedwig's traditional owl treats and ran the Magical Menagerie to buy them. I took this opportunity to talk to Hermione.

"Hermione, don't you think you should talk to Harry?" I asked.

"I have been," she said, obviously trying to avoid the subject.

"Nice try," I said. "You know exactly what I mean, though. I can see right through you and what you're hiding. You forget that I grew up with Lily and James, I know how to play this game."

She shot me a curious look.

"Lily and James danced around their feelings too. Everyone saw it but them. Just don't waste your time, Hermione. Life can be shorter than you think."

Hermione quickly turned to the store and watched as Harry paid for the treats. She had a wistful look upon her face and she merely nodded without even looking at me. Maybe I was making progress after all. And I didn't even need fireworks.

We got home again and all stared at the tiny space left in Hermione's trunk and then turned to the huge pile of books she just bought.

She sighed and made the trunk bigger.

"I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this again," she said and began packing it all away.

We left her to her task and went down to the kitchen to see about dinner. I flicked my wand and began sending pots and pans flying around the kitchen. I was at least good at making basic dishes and that's what tonight's menu called for.

"So, Harry, any clue on what you're going to do?" I asked tentatively.

"No. But I'm hoping that things will just point me to what I need to do," he answered.

"Let's cross our fingers, huh?" I replied.

Harry just nodded and began to pour the pumpkin juice.

Hermione came down soon after and we had a meal much more enjoyable than breakfast. I began to see more and more why they would make an amazing couple. They both knew that they loved the other, and I'm sure they had some notion that the other loved them, but neither wanted to jeopardize the other's friendship. I knew that friendship was the most important foundation for a relationship and they had it and then some. I just hoped that the fates would steer them in the right direction.

After dinner, Hermione yawned.

"Well, it's been a really long day. I think I'm off to bed, boys," she said.

We all said our good nights and she left.

"I think I'm off to bed, too," Harry said. "Good night."

"Good night, Harry. I don't think I'm far behind you," I agreed as he left.

I went to the living room to turn out the lights when something caught my eye. There was a twig on the couch.

I walked over to throw it away when I noticed what it really was – it was mistletoe!

Now, I know that I didn't buy any, and I could be sure that neither Harry nor Hermione had any, so …

I looked up and sighed.

"Thanks, guys. I knew I could count on you. Your son will thank you too, I'm sure."

I put the wonderful tradition up in the doorway and ran to bed. The sooner I got to bed, the sooner this plan could get underway.

That morning, I woke to some very loud laughing from downstairs. Surely that wasn't the morose teenagers from two days ago?

However, as I made my way to the living room, I found that it was that pair. They were shaking the packages under the tree and guessing what they all were.

"'To Mr. Harry Potter. From Dobby,'" Harry read. "Gotta be socks."

"'To Harry Potter's girl. From Dobby,"' Hermione read, seemingly unscaved by being called that. "Pretty heavy to be socks. Could be a book."

"Happy Christmas, you two!" I called from the doorway.

"Happy Christmas, Sirius!" they replied.

"Do you want to eat breakfast first, or tackle the presents?" I asked.

They both gave me looks that said, "Honestly! What do you think?"

"Ok, breakfast it is," I said as I turned to leave.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled.

"Ok, ok. Let's get to the presents. Who wants to take the first one?"

"Hermione can," Harry said.

She picked up a box and read the card.

"This one is from my parents. Most of my gifts are at their house, but they wanted me to open this one now."

She opened it and found a golden bookmark with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"Oh, it's beautiful! I'll have to owl them after breakfast! Harry, you take the next one."

That one was from me. I had gotten him the new brand of broom wax and a comb that was supposed to tame even the worst hair. But I had my doubts that it would even touch Harry's.

Next was my turn and it was from Hermione. She gave me a big smile as I looked at a beautiful silver frame with a picture of Lily, James, Remus and I on our graduation day. We were waving enthusiastically at the camera. I noticed that there was someone missing though. I glanced at her.

"I got copied the picture from Professor Lupin. And I magicked Pettigrew out. I thought it made it a little better," she said.

"And you were so right. Thank you," I replied, staring at the picture, tears in my eyes. But, I certainly didn't want to ruin Christmas, so I told Hermione to open her next one. It was from me.

"Oh Sirius! They're wonderful!" she cried as she opened a package of magical book covers.

"Well, Harry's told me how much you re-read your books and I didn't want you wearing them out. The saleslady told me that this will really protect them."

"Thank you so much!"

"You're quite welcome. Harry, I believe it's your turn."

It was Hermione's gift next. He opened the box and found her scrapbook.

"Hermione! This is so great!" he said, never taking his eyes from the pages.

"I know you have some loose pictures, so I left space for them. And I made a place for the pictures we take today as well," she told him.

"Here's my first Quidditch match! I can't even imagine how long it took you to gather all of this! And here's you hugging me after that game. Look how little we were! Thank you, Mione!"

She blushed several shades of red and replied, "You're welcome, Harry."

"Sirius, you go next," Harry told me. I figured that he wanted Hermione's gift for last.

I picked up my gift and quickly opened it. It was a book called, "Magical Advancements in the Last Twenty Years."

"I thought you'd like to know what you missed while you were gone," he said.

"I really would. Maybe now I can catch up to you guys. Thanks so much!"

Then it came down to Harry's present for Hermione.

She carefully unwrapped it and slowly opened the box.

"Oh, Harry!" she said, happier than I have heard her in a while.

He wouldn't tell even me what he bought for her so I was just as eager to see it.

"Harry, it's just gorgeous! And look at the pictures in it! Will you put it on me?" she asked.

As she pulled her hair up, I got to see the magnificent object. It was a golden locket and both pictures were of Harry and Hermione. On the front was a sapphire heart and on the back was the inscription, "Love always, Harry."

"Wow, Harry! That's beautiful. What inspired that?" I asked.

"The intended wearer," he said.

Hermione blushed again. And with that, promptly stood up and announced, "I'm going to get some pumpkin juice. Would anyone else like some?"

"Yes, I believe I would," I replied.

"Yes, please," Harry said, his tone laced with confusion.

She took off for the kitchen, leaving Harry to stare at me in disbelief.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"Harry, men will never understand women. Learn that now and learn it well," I replied.

My godson sighed and watched the doorway, waiting for the object of his affection to return.

"Why don't you go help her," I suggested.

He stood to do just that, but as he got to the doorway, he turned to say something to me. Unfortunately, I'll never know what he wanted to say, because at that exact moment, Hermione came to the doorway, carefully watching her tray of glasses.

I leapt to my feet called, "Accio tray!" to keep the tray from crashing at their feet.

At that point, I noticed that they were holding onto each other for support, tightly. And they were just under that beautiful piece of foliage.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, shakily.

"Yeah, you?" Hermione replied.

"I'm ok."

"Um, Harry, Hermione?" I said, with a huge grin on my face.

They both turned slowly. I used my wand to point above their heads … where they noticed the mistletoe.

They then turned their attention to each other.

"Well, they say it's bad luck to ignore the tradition," Harry told her.

"Yes, that … true," she replied.

"So, I guess we should uphold the tradition."

"Yes, I suppose we should."

And from then on out, it was magic. He tilted her head up with his right hand and placed his left on her back. I don't think she knew what to do with her hands until his lips gently reached hers. Then suddenly they flew up around his neck.

Now, I carefully Apparated out at this point. I had to give the kids their privacy. I didn't want to stick around for such a personal moment. But I do know that from that moment on, they were inseparable.

When Ron came to visit the day after Christmas, they were reluctant about telling him and how it would affect their trio.

However, his only reply was, "It's about bloody time!"

For the rest of the holiday, the four of us (five when Lavender came to visit) chatted and played games and teased our new favorite pair for the kisses they thought they were hiding.

The last night of break, I noticed Hermione's light on in her room again. I carefully knocked upon the door. This time I wasn't so sure Harry wasn't in there.

"Come in," she called.

"I just wanted to say good night, Hermione," I said as I poked my head into the room.

"And to make sure that Harry isn't in here?" she playfully asked.

"Well, that too. He's not right?"

"Of course not, Sirius."

"I know, I know. I just had to," I said, blushing.

"I understand. You're new to parenting. It's ok."

"Thanks. Well, pleasant dreams."

"Good night, Sirius."

As I closed her door, I noticed that she began to write in the book in her lap. Ah, that precious diary.

When I got to Harry's door, his light was on as well.

"Mum, Dad, it's strange, but now it feels like everything is falling into place," I heard him say.

I knocked on his door as well, not wanting to barge in on his conversation.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Just wanted to say good night, Harry," I said.

"Ok. I was just telling Mum and Dad about my good fortune lately."

"I see. And what do they say?"

"Well, I'm sure they're happy for me, but like you said, they're not great conversationalists."

"Too true. But, I can guarantee you that they are more than happy for you. And they are so proud that you've found such a wonderful girl."

Harry beamed.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your talk. Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Sirius."

And when I left, I heard Harry begin to talk to his parents some more. It made me curious, so I crept back to Hermione's room.

"So, anyway, Mr. & Mrs. Potter, I promise you that I will take care of your son the best I can. And I thank you so much for bringing him into this world. He means so much to me and not just for his bloody prophecy. I love him for him. And I wanted you to know that. Well, good night," I heard her say to her future in-laws.

Boy, the Potters were busy tonight. Well, one more couldn't hurt.

When I got to my room, I settled into bed and began my conversation as well, hoping that Harry and Hermione were finished so I could have my best friends' full attention.

"James, Lily, I can't thank you enough. I know it had to have been you that provided that mistletoe and it worked brilliantly! I hope you were watching, because the plan went without a flaw. Harry finally has someone to love. And she's wonderful, but I'm sure you already knew that.

"She's gonna be his savior, you know? If he's going to fight for anyone in this battle coming up, it'll be for her. And she's going to be a spitfire to contest with as well. I pity anyone who comes in-between them, romantically or otherwise. They remind me so much of you guys that it's scary. Our shy and brilliant bookworm and our mischievous but lovable Quidditch star. I only hope history doesn't repeat itself fully. But I honestly don't think these two will let that happen.

"Good night, guys. And thanks again."

As I watched Harry, Hermione, Lavender and Ron climb onto the Hogwarts Express the next day, I felt a surge of pride. The first thing I did when I got home was owl Remus.

_Dear Moony,_

_ I hate to say it, but I told you so. Oh who am I kidding? I'm not sorry in the least! I got Harry and Hermione together over Christmas holiday. Ok, maybe it wasn't totally me. But an innocently hung piece of mistletoe (I suspect it was from our dear Prongs and his wife) and voila! Instant couple. I mean, how brilliant was that? They are so adorable together. He's so protective of her and she's just smitten with him. Always staring into each other's eyes like Lily and James would do. It's nice to have that reminder of those two._

_Well, I have to get going, I just wanted you to know the good news._

_Hope your Christmas was great! Please let me know when we can get together for a drink._

_Your friend,_

_Padfoot _

I sent the letter away and thought about the future. I had the black-haired, green-eyed godson pegged pretty well, even back in my Hogwarts days. Now, I pictured a little girl with bushy brown hair and her father's green eyes and a little boy with that sloppy black hair and his mother's brown eyes. And I couldn't wait till I could see how right I was.

A/N: I'm considering an epilogue to this story. I think I'll probably do it. What do you guys think?


	6. A Sirius Epilogue Part One

A/N: Ok, here it is, the final chapter to the story. Well, not really. I got a little carried away on the Epilogue and it's now in two parts. I'm still fixing the second part. I've really enjoyed writing this story and am so grateful for all the wonderful reviews. I love you, guys!

* * *

You know, looking back, I kinda can't believe that it all happened. Without a big explosion (pardon the term), Harry and Hermione were together. I won't take all the credit, but I certainly think that I deserve some!

Regardless, theirs was a fairy tale romance. I've never seen two people more devoted to each other. Hermione hovered over him to improve him and Harry constantly had to be near her to make sure she was safe. It was no secret that dangers were still out there, but I had no worries as long as they were together.

After that holiday, Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts to all the cheers and catcalls that were expected. Lavender was certainly gifted at spreading the word around the school.

But all the extra publicity made Harry nervous. What would Voldemort do with this knowledge? How at risk was Hermione? With that in mind, Moony and I were brought to help with the DA organization. It made me so proud to see Harry leading this group of brave young adults. I truly believed that if anyone was going to take down Voldemort, he would be it.

For the rest of their sixth year, we prepared. We practiced, we reviewed, we kicked ass. I couldn't be sure that we were ready to defeat an entire army of Death Eaters, but I knew we could certainly give them a run for their money.

As it turned out, we didn't need this knowledge and power until the beginning of their seventh year. The summer before was spent laying low at Grimmauld Place with all the Weasleys, the Grangers, most of the Order and Harry. More training, more occulmency for Harry (poor kid) and more worrying. Could we do this?

Once Harry and crew returned to Hogwarts, everyone was on edge. When was he coming? The anticipation was killing us.

Then, on Halloween night, it happened. At dinner, all the lights suddenly went out. Screams filled the Great Hall. Without even seeing him, everyone knew what was going on.

"Harry Potter!" Voldemort called out. "Where are you? We have unfinished business! I figured it would be appropriate to kill you on the same night as I killed your parents."

I glanced down at Harry. It was easier to see now with all the lit wands. There was no fear on his face, except for Hermione's safety. They were holding on to each other for dear life.

"Trust me, even your mudblood can't help you this time. You'll need much, much more than that."

Just then, Death Eaters came pouring in from the doors and some broke through the windows.

"Well, now, Harry. Do you think you and your dear mudblood can handle all of my followers?

"Typical for you, Tom, bringing an unfair fight. But I guess that's why I came prepared," Harry replied.

Suddenly, 90% of the students raised their wands and shot off sparks.

"Meet my army. Suddenly the fight is a little more fair," Harry continued.

"Students? You want me to believe that students will defeat my Death Eaters? I think all this has had an adverse affect on your brain, boy. Now, surrender or I make the mudblood suffer."

"Never. Ever. Call. Her. That. Again. Riddle," Harry said, defiantly, forcefully. "This fight is between you and I. Tell your lackeys to stand back and we'll fight this like we're supposed to."

"Oh please. And deny them the fun I've been promising? I don't think so. But you're right, Potter. I'm saving you for myself. My loyal followers, now is the moment you've been waiting for! The destruction of Hogwarts is at hand! Attack at will! But remember, Potter is mine!"

Voldemort then disappeared, causing Harry to clutch Hermione even tighter. Soon, the curses began flying across the Great Hall. The smoke was thick and it was very difficult to see. The teachers were trying desperately to help the students.

Finally, I found Harry and Hermione.

"Harry! Where is he?" I yelled.

"I don't know. Close, I know that much," Harry replied, squinting through the pain that must have been shooting through the scar he was clutching. "Hermione, stay with Sirius."

"Harry! No! I'm going to stay with you," she replied, rather offended that he would send her away.

"Hermione, it's not that I doubt your abilities. Far from it. You could take anyone in here. But I cannot risk losing you. I cannot bear to think of what would happen if he got to you."

Tears filled both of their eyes.

"Please, Mione. Please."

She could never tell him no anyway.

"Alright, Harry. Please be careful!" She threw her arms around him. "Come back to me, please. I love you," she said through her sobs.

"I will come back. I love you too much not to. Keep yourself safe. Both of you," he said before kissing her as strongly as he could and taking off.

"Come on, Hermione. We've got to take cover," I said, forcing her to turn around and run.

"And there's the mudblood now," a voice came from behind us. It was Bellatrix. I just knew it.

"Leave her alone," I said.

"Oh, and miss the fun of killing dear Harry Potter's tramp? I don't think so," she replied. She raised her wand and pointed it straight at us. I don't think she really cared who she hit. Either one was fine by her.

But before either of us could blink, Hermione had her wand up and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Bellatrix's wand shot towards us Hermione deftly caught it.

"Petrificus totalus!" she said, freezing Bellatrix.

"One down," Hermione said as she magicked ropes around the stiff body and levitated it into a corner – with a not very gentle landing, I might add.

"Come on! It looks like we're winning," I said, leading her to Neville's aid behind an over-turned table.

"Neville! How are you doing?" Hermione said, coughing from all the smoke.

"Hermione! I knocked two of them down! I'm not doing too bad!"

"That's wonderful, Neville. Keep up the great work! If you can, freeze them, tie them up and send them to that corner behind where the teachers normally sit. We'll wait for the authorities to get them," she told him.

"Ok. Where's Harry?"

"I don't know. He's going after Riddle. I hope he's ok."

"He will be. He's got love on his side," Neville said, squeezing Hermione's hand.

She smiled slightly and told Neville to be careful.

Then, she stood and went to help others. I followed quickly, knowing that she was going to need support.

I glanced up and saw Dumbledore taking on three Death Eaters at once. He was blocking and firing spells like mad. And just like that, all three were flat on the ground. Bloody brilliant. Then he ran off and took care of another two. For such an old wizard, he was kicking ass and taking names!

Hermione and I continued from student to student, making sure they were ok and helping them fight.

It was right after we left Susan Bones that I saw it.

"Hermione! Look!" I yelled over the flying curses.

A silver stag came running towards us. It stopped directly in front of Hermione and stared into her eyes.

"It's him! He's ok! He's done it!" she screamed and began running after the Patronus to the door of the Great Hall.

"Hermione! Wait!" I called after her. Just because Voldemort may have been dead, didn't mean she wasn't still a target. Suddenly, Draco Malfoy was in front of her.

"So, mudblood. Did you think you were going to make it out of this alive?" he sneered at her.

"Go to hell, Malfoy. You're precious lord is dead. Go whimper back to your bloody Slytherins," she spat.

"Not this time. If the dark lord is dead, then I will help him take everyone dear to Potter with him. Avada –"

He never got to finish that curse, because a great blast came from behind him. I don't even know what spell Harry used, or if it even was a spell. All I know is that Draco Malfoy flew 50 feet.

Harry was practically glowing. His eyes were an eerie shade of green and he was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she ran towards him. "Oh, thank Merlin, you're alive!"

He ran to her as well and they just held each other.

"Hermione, I killed him. I had to. I can't believe I did it. I used the unforgivable curse. What if they take me to Azkaban?"

"Azkaban? Harry don't be ridiculous. You saved the world! And you're alive. If they want to take you away, they'll have to get through me."

They were both crying as hard as they could. From behind me, I could still hear the fighting going on.

"Harry, I hate to break you up, but there's still some Death Eaters in there," I said.

Harry said nothing, but walked to the entrance and held up his hands. A bright light filled the room and all the Death Eaters fell to the floor.

I was speechless. I had no idea what he just did, but it worked! We won!

There were very few causalities on our side and a couple on their side – but most importantly Tom Riddle. We caught all of his minions and they were hauled off to Azkaban. Took the ministry a bloody long enough time to get here and save us!

Nothing was asked about how Harry won. It seemed obvious enough by the lack of a body. He later told me that he lashed out on Voldemort's dead body. Kicking it and screaming. Finally, he blew it up, so that there would never be a trace of Voldemort left.

Madam Pomfrey instantly tried to escort him to the hospital wing to take care of his injuries. He wouldn't budge, however, until Poppy agreed that Hermione could go as well.

I went back into the Hall to survey the damage. Those who did not survive were carried out and trained Healers were brought in for those who did survive. The Hall was in shambles. Dumbledore looked around, clapped his hands three times and raised his hands. The Great Hall began to repair itself. I couldn't believe how well that man fought through the battle. For an old man, he was a great soldier.

Suddenly, it occurred to me, Harry would want to know about his friends. I ran through the crowds to find Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors. When I found Ron, my heart sank. He was under a fallen table and looked terrible.

"Ron! Ron, are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Sirius, never better," he weakly replied.

"We need help over here!" I called to a Healer. "Ron, where's Ginny? Or Lavender? Any one?"

"I dunno. I lost all them all in the fight. Find them for me, please?"

"Of course. You hang on, Ron!"

He nodded and I went off again. I found Lavender and Ginny crying in a corner.

"Lavender! Ginny! How are you?"

They were both as well as could be expected. As it turned out, Ginny killed someone in battle. She tried to blast them back and they fell off a table, broken neck. She was practically hysterical. I called over another Healer and requested a counselor as well.

I found all of Harry's dorm mates as well, though I was concerned that Seamus might not make it. I went back to Ron and told him that everyone was fine. And that Harry and Hermione were fine as well.

"Thanks, Sirius. You're such a great guy. I love your hat," he replied.

"My hat?" I asked. I wasn't wearing a hat.

The Healer turned to me and said, "We've given him some very strong potion. He may be a little out of it."

"I see that. Ron, I'm going to see Harry and Hermione now, ok? We'll come see you at the hospital."

"Ok, silly," he said.

With that, I ran to the hospital wing, anxious to report to Harry.

When I found him, he was lying in bed with Hermione tucked under his left arm, her head lying on his chest.

He met my eyes and brought his right hand up. He put a finger to his lips and pointed to Hermione. She was fast asleep.

I crept to his bedside and conjured a chair.

"Harry," I whispered. "Everyone is fine. Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Neville, all of them."

"That's wonderful, Sirius. I'm just glad we all made it out alive," he said, sighing.

"Harry, do not blame yourself like I know you're doing. The Death Eaters are in Azkaban, Voldemort is dead, Hermione and your friends are alive. Not a bad day's work."

He nodded.

"Sirius, do you think my parents saw me?"

"Yes and they are so proud of you."

"I doubt that. They saw me kill someone."

"Harry, you did that to save the school. Hell, the whole world. You've avenged their death now. They are so proud of you! Do _not_ begin to think this way. You did exactly what you had to do."

"Harry, please don't do this to yourself," Hermione's small voice said.

"I'm sorry we woke you," he said.

"It's ok. I wouldn't sleep through this anyway. Don't beat yourself up because of this Harry. You had to kill him. He would have killed, you, me, Ron, Ginny, the entire school, my parents, and anyone else he could get his hands on if you didn't save us. Harry, you're a hero, not a monster."

"I suppose," he muttered.

"Harry, she's right. Aren't you at least happy to know that you've brought your parents' murdered to justice?" I asked.

"Of course I am. I'm just scared of myself. I had the ability to take a life and I did it."

"Don't be scared of yourself. Be proud that you had the courage to do it. You're a Gryffindor for a reason. And this is it. Harry, I love you. I love you more than I can say. And I need you to believe me. I'm not scared of you. And neither is Sirius," Hermione said.

"Well, I've always been scared of him. But that's just because my one of my first memories of him is of him throwing up on me," I said, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Ugh, with the way I'm feeling, don't get too close, Padfoot. Unless you'd like a repeat performance," Harry said.

"Ok then. On that note, I'm going to St. Mungo's and check on everyone there. I'll owl you when I know more, ok?" I asked, standing to leave.

"Yeah. And Sirius?" Harry said, quietly.

"Yes?"

"Thanks … for everything."

"You're more than welcome, Harry. You're more than welcome."

And with that I left the two lovebirds alone. I knew Hermione would need more time to completely bring Harry out of this shell, and their privacy would be important to that.

A week later, most of the students had returned to school. Classes weren't set to resume for another two days, but a memorial was set for those students who were lost in the great battle for that night.

Dumbledore gave a wonderful speech as did Harry. He encouraged his fellow students to "remember those lost for what they did and to not take their sacrifices for granted. Always live on the side of light and never forget the consequences of turning to the dark arts."

I was honestly brought to tears by him.

The year went on as normally as it could. When graduation rolled around, Hermione, of course, was the Valedictorian and gave another moving speech.

After the ceremony was over, Harry was offered the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position. He accepted gratefully. Hermione was offered the Arithmancy position. She accepted it as well.

Right after that, Harry pulled Hermione aside. I saw him do this and smiled. I knew what he was doing. He was proposing to her. He discussed it with me a week before.

"Sirius, I think I want to ask Hermione to marry me."

"Ok. I think it's a great idea."

"But I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"What else? Rejection! What if she tells me no?"

I laughed.

"I don't find it funny, Sirius!" he said, obviously offended.

"I'm not laughing at you, Harry. I'm laughing at the fact that this is the second time I've had this conversation. You're father said the same thing."

Harry just looked at me.

"Yes, that's right. Mr. Cool and Suave feared rejection from the woman that loved him. Harry, let's be honest here. Hermione was willing to stand up to Voldemort with you. She has never left your side since that incident with the troll in _your first year._ If she hasn't gotten rid of you yet, chances are good she's stuck with you."

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk," he said sarcastically.

"Harry, just ask her. She will not say no. Didn't we basically go through this in the beginning of your sixth year? You wouldn't ask her out and look, she loved you then. Now you're stalling at proposing even though you know she loves you. You _are_ a Potter, I'll give you that."

"So she won't tell me no?"

"Harry, if she tells you no, I'll eat my wand."

'Don't let me down, Hermione. I love this wand,' I thought.

Of course she said yes (sure was going to be strange having two Professor Potters running around) and they planned for a Valentine's Day wedding. And was it a beautiful wedding! Hermione was in a stunning white gown with white robes and Harry had his black tux with black robes. It was a pretty good mix of Muggle and Magic traditions.

Dumbledore officiated the ceremony in the Great Hall. The Hall was never as full as it was that day. Seemed like everyone in the magical community wanted to see Harry Potter and Hermione Granger get married.

I was quite honored to serve as both co-Best Man (with Ron) and father of the groom. After the ceremony, the Great Hall converted into a wonderful reception hall. The night was spent dancing and celebrating. It was wonderful to be able to breathe easy again.

On their one-year anniversary, Harry took Hermione on a fantastic second honeymoon. They were so happy when they returned, but little did they know what was right around the corner …

A/N2: I added a little bit more of Dumbledore fighting in this since it was mentioned that it seemed to be lacking. I did mention that he was a great fighter, but I added more anyway. I didn't really want to get too much into the final battle other than to show it happened, though. Sorry!


	7. A Sirius Epilogue Part Two

A/N: Ok, _this_ is the last chapter. It's fluffy, so be forewarned. It's pretty much meant to be a big pile of happiness.

Also, I just wanted to say that there aren't too many Sirius pranks in the story because as much as I love his Marauder side, I'd also like to believe that he's maturing with Harry. shrug Maybe that's just me.

And a gold star to anyone who can pick out the line from the movie "Nine Months" in this chapter.

Oh, and I don't know why the tabs aren't working here on I hope it isn't too hard to read.

Thanks again for the reviews, guys. It warms my heart and makes me want to keep writing!

* * *

After two weeks of headaches and carefully hidden trips to the bathroom, Hermione decided it was time to go to the doctor.

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked immediately.

"Harry, it's nothing. I just feel a little woozy. It's ok," she replied, noting the worry on his face.

"People go to the doctor everyday, Sweetie. Calm down. Besides, I'm just going to see Madam Pomfrey," she said before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Ok, ok. When are you going?"

"Today at two. Would you like to come along?"

"Yeah. Good thing it's a Saturday. No classes to teach."

Until it was time to see Pomfrey, Harry watched Hermione with a close eye.

"Honestly, Harry. I may be sick, but I'm not going to break," she said as she caught him staring again.

"I'm just concerned about my beautiful wife. Is that so bad?"

"No, it's sweet … and a little annoying," she replied with a giggle. "Besides, we can probably go now. Are you ready?"

"Yes! Finally!" he said, practically shoving her out the door.

Of course, Hermione knew what the problem was. As cliché as it had become to say it, she wasn't the smartest witch at Hogwarts for nothing.

Madam Pomfrey was sure she knew what was affecting Hermione as well, but she ran her usual tests, just to be thorough.

"Well, Mrs. Potter. It's just as I thought," the nurse began.

"What? What is it? Will she be ok?" Harry berated.

"Still no different now that you've graduated, hmm Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey teased. "If you would let me finish—"

"No, Madam Pomfrey, let me tell him," Hermione interrupted. "Harry, what she's trying to say here is that we're going to have a baby."

"Yes, well that's no reason to – wait – a baby?"

"Yes, a baby," Hermione repeated.

"Well that's … that's … that's just wonderful!" Harry finally said.

"Hermione, perhaps you should take him back to your room," Madam Pomfrey laughed. "I think he's going to have to let all of this settle in."

"I think you're right, Poppy. Harry, come on. Let's go home and talk," Hermione said, reaching out her hand for his.

"Yes. Home. Right," Harry muttered as he followed.

It was after they returned home that I got the Floo call. At the urgency in Harry's voice, I hurried over.

"Sirius, you may want to sit down for this," he said.

I did sit, but I really didn't have to. I had seen Hermione make two trips to the bathroom when I was visiting last week. I recognized the symptoms from Lily's bout with "evening sickness" as she came to call it. Plus, Harry was handling this the exact same way as James did.

"Ok, what's so important, guys?" I asked, as nonchalantly as I could.

"Well, we've got great news!" Harry began. "We're pregnant!"

A look of shock overcame Hermione's face and I knew what was coming.

"Well, congratulations, Mr. Potter! Maybe you'll go into labor at the same time as I do! Will the babies be considered twins?" she asked, furious at his last comment.

"What?" he asked, oblivious to the problem.

"Harry, I doubt very highly that the both of you are pregnant," I said.

"Oh. Oh! Hermione, I am so sorry. I guess I'm just excited to have a family. I didn't mean any disrespect by it. Are you terribly angry?"

"No, I'm not. But, honestly! Can't you be a little more thoughtful about it?" she said, calming down.

"Of course. I'm very sorry, sweetheart."

He pulled her into a hug and I could see his eyes. A look of terror filled them.

"Sirius, please stay and have dinner with us," Hermione said, wiping the tears from her eyes and standing.

"Of course! How can I turn down my favorite witch's cooking?" I said.

Dinner went much more smoothly. Hermione didn't leave out one detail about their trip to the hospital wing.

"He was so worried!" she said.

"Well, of course I was! You were sick. What else would I be? You hid your sickness very, very well!"

"Yes, honey, of course," Hermione said, jokingly.

Harry blushed and passed the potatoes to me.

After dinner, Hermione excused herself to the bathroom, right on schedule.

"Sirius, was my mum like this?" Harry asked, fear in his voice.

"Harry, I won't lie to you. You've got a full nine months ahead of you. If Hermione is anything like Lily … well, hold on for the ride."

"I'm ready for anything. Hermione and I can make it through anything," he said, smiling as she made her way back from the bathroom. She smiled back weakly. His determination was strong, but he was going to need a lot more than just determination.

What I didn't tell Harry was that cravings are twice as bad for witches as for Muggles. I thought that would be too funny to watch develop. So, around Hermione's third month, those cravings hit and they hit hard.

Hermione was waking Harry up at 2 in the morning asking for such off the wall things as chocolate pudding and pretzels, pizza with kiwi and something called a Snickers bar. Good thing Harry was raised Muggle, I guess. I had never heard of a Snickers.

Later he told me that she threatened to hex him _and_ take away all sex privileges if he didn't march straight down to the kitchens and get her a glass of pumpkin juice and a slice of roast beef.

Hermione always meant business, so Harry marched.

It was in Hermione's seventh month that we all went over to help them decorate the nursery. It obviously didn't take too long what with so many witches and wizards in one place. But it was nice to have everyone together. Hermione's parents came in, plus Molly and Arthur Weasley, Remus and myself. The walls were covered in clouds that moved as though a pleasant breeze was blowing through. The crib was against the far wall with a view of the Quidditch pitch. Not to mention the mobile was comprised of snitches and broomsticks. This baby was definitely Harry Potter's kid.

Afterwards, we all sat down to lunch.

Hermione's mother, Molly and Hermione all discussed pregnancy and delivery. (Molly and Victoria each gave Hermione a very different point of view). Meanwhile, Harry, Arthur, Remus and I discussed anything but pregnancy and delivery. Harry had made it clear that he wanted to get away from that for as long as he could.

Arthur did leave him with one piece of advice for this time of his life, however.

"Harry, the correct answer is whatever she wants. Take it from someone who has gone through this A LOT – six times! I know! If she says the earth is flat, well, then it bloody well is. If she says that you need to change your shirt, run to the closet! Do you understand me?"

"Unfortunately, I do, Arthur. I've gotten that impression lately. I love Hermione with everything in my heart, but WOW, can she be trying."

"Yes, but it's only two more months," Arthur offered. "So! The Chudley Cannons! What do we think their chances are this year?"

"Ron is most definitely your son, Arthur!" Harry laughed as we talked about Quidditch for another hour.

The last two months of Hermione's pregnancy went relatively smoothly. There were quite a few reporters from several different newspapers that desperately wanted to cover the birth of the baby.

Harry was appalled by all of this and told them that if they came anywhere near Hermione or the baby, he would make sure that they personally paid for it.

I knew for one that he could do it and in spades. I saw what he did to those death eaters in the Great Hall. We still don't speak about it, but I have wondered since that day just how much power Harry unlocked from within himself that day.

Finally, the big day arrived. And was it ever a big day!

Hermione woke Harry around 11 o'clock in the evening on October 30th.

"Harry, wake up! Harry!"

"Hmm? Hermione?" Harry mumbled.

"Harry! Please wake up! I think my water just broke."

"Well, we'll get you another."

"_Harry!_"

"Wait, water … broke?" he questioned.

"YES!"

"We have to get to the hospital!"

"YES!"

"We have to call Sirius!"

"Well, hospital first, please?" she asked.

"Fine. Yes. Hospital."

"Harry. Get dressed," Hermione said as she climbed out of bed and watched Harry heading for the door in his pajama pants.

"That would help, huh?"

"It would be nice."

Once they were both dressed, Harry sat to quickly write letters to the Grangers and I.

"Um, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes, love?"

"I don't think we're going to make it to St. Mungo's."

"Really?" He saw the look on her face and knew that there wasn't much time at all. "Oh dear. Ok, we're heading to the hospital wing."

Harry quickly wrote the letters to Hermione's parents and I. He sent Hedwig off with both of them with a Portkey for the Grangers to get to my place. I would then Floo them to Hogwarts.

After just an hour of waiting, Harry ran into our makeshift waiting room.

"It's a girl! We had a girl! She's amazing and tiny and wonderful!"

"Can we see her, Harry?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Harry's eyes lit up, as if it never occurred to him to show the baby off.

"Yes! Follow me! We have a baby!"

I shook my head. He was _exactly_ like James.

_Quick Flashback_

"It's a boy!" James shouted as he ran into the waiting room.

"Wonderful! What's his name?" Remus asked.

"Harry. We named him after me, kinda. He's Harry James Potter. And he's so handsome and wonderful. He's so small!"

"Yes, Prongs. Smaller is better or even those silencing charms wouldn't have kept Lily's screams out," Sirius laughed.

"True. True. But still! We have a baby!" James said again.

"James, can we see him?" Remus asked.

"Yes! Of course! You can see the baby!" James exclaimed, running back to the delivery area.

Remus and Sirius shared a look and laughed. This was going to be interesting.

_End Flashback_

When we entered Hermione's room, she was holding her daughter close and smiling.

"Sweetheart, I found the family," Harry said, resuming his post by her side.

"Well, Lily, what do you think of your family?" Hermione asked the baby.

"You named her Lily?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. I'd like everyone to meet Lily Victoria Potter," Harry said.

Mrs. Granger sniffed. Victoria was her name.

"We named her for her grandmas," Hermione explained.

"I know your mum would be touched, Harry," I said.

"Can we hold her?" Victoria asked.

"Of course," Hermione said as she passed the baby to her mother.

"She's precious. She looks so much like both of you already," Hermione's father said.

"She's got Harry's eyes already. But she seems to have my hair coloring."

I looked over at my godson. He was just staring, seeming to try to take it all in. He would look at his wife, and then glance at his in-laws, finally his eyes settled on me. But I was holding his daughter at that time, so he could have been looking at either of us. I had never been more proud of him as I was at that moment. He was an excellent father. I could just tell. Even though he had scarcely been one for more than half an hour.

Little Lily grabbed my finger and smiled (well, I can pretend she did).

"I think someone likes her grandfather," Harry said.

"I think someone loves his granddaughter," I replied, so touched that I was considered her grandfather. I would do my best to live up to what James and Lily would have done for her.

I'm not sure how long I stood there smiling at her before I realized that Harry and Hermione would be wanting some alone time.

"Well, I should really be going. Remus will want to know about the baby. I'll tell Professor Dumbledore as well, though I'm sure he already knows," I said as I handed baby Lily back to her father.

"Ok, Sirius, thanks so much for coming," Harry told me.

"Harry, I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Victoria, Richard, it was great to see you again."

The Grangers each shook my hand and I turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, you are so lucky. You have a great husband and a beautiful baby girl. And I know I tell you this very often, but Harry's parents really would have loved you," I said as I kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for making him so happy."

"There's no need to thank me. He makes me more happy than I could ever imagine," she replied.

And it was true. I couldn't believe just how much it really was true. Love like theirs didn't come around too often.

A week later, the family was finally settled into their home.

It was very funny to see Harry learning all the intricacies of changing diapers and such. Even though Ron gave him countless lessons on his own daughter Melissa (who was 9 months older than Lily), Harry just couldn't seem to get it right. He didn't notice that I had arrived one day while he was trying to do it again.

"Harry, honestly. It's not that difficult and you're not going to break her," Hermione said as she pushed Harry out of the way and instantly put the diaper on the baby.

"Hermione, it's different for you. You've got these amazing maternal instincts. I've got crappy paternal ones," Harry told her.

"There's nothing different. It's all a matter of loving for our baby. You just worry too much. You've not had much experience with babies. And that's ok. But you're wonderful with Melissa, so what's got you so upset with Lily?"

"Old habits die hard, I guess. I've always been afraid of hurting those close to me," Harry said softly.

Hermione frowned. The Dursleys' abuse was rearing its ugly head again. She decided to play it off. "You won't hurt her as long as you're careful. Don't pick her up by her toes or her fingers and you'll be ok. Alright?"

Harry nodded his head and stared at Lily.

I cleared my throat.

"Sirius! I didn't know you were here!" he said.

"Just got here. Where's my gorgeous granddaughter?"

"She's right here!" Hermione announced. "Nice and freshened up as well!"

"Thank goodness for Mummies, huh, Lily?" I asked the baby.

"Hey! What makes you think I didn't do it?" Harry asked, indignantly.

"Because you are your father's son."

Harry stood speechless, not knowing whether to be offended or appreciative.

"It's a good thing most of the time, Harry. Just let it go at that," I said before beginning to play with the infant in my arms.

And so it went for a whole year. I was the most readily available babysitter around since I had no life.

When Lily's first birthday rolled around, the press was having a field day! Everyone wanted to do a story about the boy who lived's baby.

"Honestly! She's just another baby! Just because we're her parents, suddenly she's a media circus. And why the hell can't I grow up in these people's eyes? I'm 21 years old now! 'Boy' who lived indeed! I'm married with a child!" Harry yelled, slamming the paper onto the table.

"Harry, calm down. You're going to have to pull yourself together. We've still got to get ready for classes today," Hermione said, as she finished her hair.

"She's right. Just go teach your students and get ready for Lily's birthday party tomorrow. And forget it about the media letting go of anything. They still flinch when they see me and still like to mention that I spent time in Azkaban. Never mind the fact that I've been acquitted for five years!" I added.

"I know, I know. But I know what it is to be thrust into the spotlight when you really don't want it. I don't want her to suffer like I have," he lamented.

"Dada!" Lily cried happily from her high chair.

"Yes, princess?" he asked, his mood suddenly lighter.

Lily giggled as he tickled her lightly.

"Harry, you're going to be late if you don't get moving!" Hermione said, finishing her breakfast.

"Oh, it'll be fine. They can't start without me," he said as he kissed the top of Lily's head and slumped to the bedroom.

"He's been so moody lately with her birthday approaching," Hermione sighed. "We've been getting _tons_ of owls coming in from the papers asking for comments or pictures. He's furious at all of them. We've cancelled all subscriptions except for the _Prophet_. That's only because they've been the best with all of this and we have to keep up on the news somehow."

"I know he's upset, but you might as well get used to it. I mean, she's Harry and Hermione Potter's daughter. The press will always want a story. Look at Rita Skeeter. For how long did she hound you guys?"

"Too long. It worries me, though. I don't want him going ballistic on someone. And I know he would if someone threatened her."

"Yeah, Harry's overprotective, but he's justified. He's seen pure evil – looked it right in the eye and fought it from infancy. He knows what's out there. Voldemort may be gone, but that doesn't mean that evil doesn't exist anymore. He wants to keep you both safe. I don't think he'd do anything too rash. Hopefully."

I was going to say more, but Harry finally came back and was ready to go.

"It's just the third year Gryffindors this morning. So, I won't be late coming back, Sirius," he said.

"No problem, Harry. I've got nothing on my schedule today."

"Ok. Bye, Lily! Daddy loves you so much!" he said, kissing his daughter and turning to his wife. "Bye Hermione! Harry loves you so much!"

"I love you too, but you're so strange. Go teach your little crime fighters," she said, kissing him goodbye.

"Bye, Sirius!" he called from the doorway.

"Well, I should get to grading my papers before it's time for the fifth year Hufflepuffs," Hermione said, standing and straightening her robes.

"Have fun," I said, sarcastically.

"Loads," she replied. "Bye, my sweet little girl. I love you!" she said, snuggling the baby and then handing her to me.

"Mumma!" Lily replied.

"Have a good day, Hermione," I said.

"You too, Sirius. See you at lunch," she replied before leaving.

"Well, Lily. Just you and me," I told my granddaughter. "What do you think? Do you want a story about Daddy playing Quidditch or of your Grandma Lily and Grandpa James?"

The baby giggled.

"Quidditch it is," I said as I carried her to the nursery.

Luckily, classes were cancelled for Halloween. Harry and Hermione were not in attendance for the great feast because they were entertaining a small number of people (but with all the Weasleys there, it wasn't quite a _small_ number) for Lily's birthday party. They weren't about to make a big deal about it for anyone except those who were exceptionally close to the family.

It was a wonderful little party, and of course, Lily was just showered with presents. She was so adorable with cake all over her face. It was very bittersweet for me that night. I went home and talked about it to my friends.

"Lily, James, she's a beauty. Sparkling green eyes and the cutest curls you'd ever want to see. Harry and Hermione insist that it's going to be messy since it's in her genes, but I don't believe them. I wish you were here for this. I love that little girl like she really is my granddaughter, but she's not. She's yours. And I wish so much that you could be here to see her grow up.

"Harry's an amazing father, as I'm sure you've noticed. And Hermione is such a great mother. She's got these instincts that make my head spin when it comes to that baby. They're going to have their hands full. We all know what Harry was like at this age, what with the levitating toys and randomly disappearing and reappearing. But, I know they'll make it through. They always do.

"I hope I'm doing what you would be doing with her. I'm trying to be everything I can, but I just pray that it's enough. And that I'm doing you proud. Good night, Prongs, Lily."

And I went to bed, dreaming of my best friends, holding their granddaughter and smiling.

Soon, time flew by to Lily's second birthday.

The press was at it again, with several papers announcing Lily's birthday with huge articles. Harry was enraged, but Hermione kept him at bay.

Her birthday party was again a small event, though even larger than the year before, thanks again to the Weasleys.

Lily was such a bright little girl. She was definitely her mother's daughter. But even at age two, she seemed to like Quidditch. Her father gave her a stuffed snitch for her birthday and she constantly threw it in the air and caught it.

"Looks like we have another Seeker in the family," Harry said at her party, positively beaming with pride.

After the party was over and all the guests had left, Lily came to me and asked quietly, "Snuffa?"

I knew exactly what she meant and ducked behind the couch. I changed into my canine alter ego and sprung out. Lily squealed with delight and cried, "Snuffa here!"

She climbed onto my back and I walked us into the kitchen. I was getting a little too old for this, but I didn't care.

"Snuffles, honestly. You're going to spoil her," Harry said as we walked past him.

I'm not sure if he could translate my bark that meant, "I don't mind at all."

Just then, Hermione plucked her daughter from my back and said, "Well, it's time for some birthday girls to get a bath and go to bed anyway."

"Aww, Mumma! Snuffa here!" Lily protested.

"Yes, and Snuffles will come back later. For now though, tell _Grandpa Sirius_ bye-bye."

I got the hint and changed back. "Ok, ok. Spoilsport."

"Yes I am. Say good night, Lily."

"Night-night, Gwanpa Siwius."

"Good night, my dear Lily."

"Bye, Sirius, thanks for coming," Hermione said before taking Lily off for her bath.

"Bye, Hermione!" I called. "Harry, you have the greatest family ever, do you know that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," he replied as he quickly cleaned up the room. Harry glanced down the hallway towards the bathroom where a little girl giggled and splashed. He smiled at the sound.

"She's giving her a challenge tonight," he said.

"So it's sounds. Well, I'd best be off. Your kid can tire me out," I said, hugging Harry.

"I know the feeling. Thanks for coming, Sirius. Good night."

"Good night, Harry."

I began to let myself out, when I noticed him practically walking on air to get to the bathroom and his girls. I could only hope that the family would continue to grow.

And wouldn't you know it that my wish was granted? Nine months later, we were back in the hospital wing, waiting for Harry to give us the announcement.

"It's a boy!" he shouted as he burst through the door again.

"A boy? Wonderful!" I said, hugging him.

"Come and see him!" he cried, anxiously running back to Hermione's room.

He was a very handsome boy from the start. He had Hermione's eyes and that messy black Potter hair.

And how coincidental was it that he was born on Harry's birthday?

Hermione insisted on naming him after his father and Harry insisted that he didn't want another Harry running around. So, they compromised and named him Harry James Potter. But they actually called him James. It was confusing but it worked.

I sat in awe of the blossoming family as I took a chair in the corner. Lily asked to hold the baby. Hermione helped her, and she seemed like a wonderful big sister already.

Harry sat next to me and laughed.

"Can you believe it, Sirius? Eight years ago, I would have told you that this was all impossible. Now, here I am, watching my beautiful wife with my two beautiful children."

"It's wonderful, Harry. I couldn't be happier for you," I replied.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"That's an odd question for you to ask the day your son is born."

"But I mean it. It's got to be weird for you. I mean, here we are, so happy. But Mum and Dad aren't here. It's bittersweet for me. I was just wondering about you."

"Should have been a Muggle psychologist, Harry. You really should have. I'm ok. I mean, yeah, it's tough to think that my best friends aren't here to see their grandkids. But I'm proud to take that role for them. It's strange, but good. You know?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Harry turned back to watching his family. "I really do."

A few days later, the whole family moved into their (slightly modified) quarters in Hogwarts and that's where we pause in the story. Obviously, it's not the end; it's certainly a story that goes on forever. Harry and Hermione have way too many more adventures up their sleeves before this story has an end.

Yet, I get the feeling that with you two running around, there's never going to be an end to the story.

I stare at the two sleeping children next to me. Lily is curled up under my arm and James looks so peaceful tucked in my other arm.

I have no idea how I'm going to move now, and it doesn't matter.

I kiss each of them on their heads and whisper, "Good night, Lily. Good night, James."

* * *

A/N: Ok, it was a weird little twist I thought of here at the end. What if the entire story was Sirius talking to his "grandchildren?" Him telling them the story of their parents. I thought I would try it. Some of the other ideas (like names and situations) were taken from my other stories. Well, what did you think?


End file.
